Resident Evil: Rich Girl Chronicles
by animefreakfan100
Summary: A rich girl who's had everything handed to her appreciates nothing she has. But when she gets sucked into Resident Evil 5,she then must learn that life isn't always easy as it seems. Will her attitude lead to her death or will she change for the better?
1. Meet Our Not So Nice Protagonist

Hello fellow readers! This is not my FIRST fanfic however this is my first suck into a universe fanfic and I hope I did it good and if not good at least OK.

* * *

Chapter 1: My Room to Africa?...What?

"Ugh, Aaron shut up already!" I yelled at my younger brother from the front of the car. He kept announcing that for like the tenth time when we got home he was gonna play the new game, Resident Evil 5, Mom got him.

"Oh, Anya, give your brother a break, he excited." My mom defended him. I sucked my teeth loudly enough for her to hear it.

"It's just a stupid game, its not like he doesn't have plenty. We're rich anyway."

"That's not the point honey."

"Yeah Anya. Be grateful for once." Aaron perked up. I threw him a glare and he shut up covering himself with his game. _'A couple more minutes and we're almost home.'_ I thought. I couldn't wait to get home and call my best friend, Tina Morales. She, unlike us, wasn't as rich. Sometimes I wonder why we were friends. It was so unlike me to treat 'lesser' people with respect but I supposed Tina was exceptional yet she was… expendable. Suddenly my thought was interrupted with my little sister, Jeanette, who began crying in the back of the car.

"Oh my god! Aaron, shut her up! I don't wanna hear that thing cry the whole way home." I told him. My mom threw me a 'look.'

"Anya! She's not a thing! She's your little sister! And when we get home that attitude better change!" My mom told me.

"Yeah!" Aaron barked from the back.

"Ugh!" I groaned in defeat, tucking a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. The whole drive home soon began silent. I began to think about what my brother told me. _'Yeah Anya, be grateful for once.' _His voice played in my head. I shook my head. _'I'm grateful, I'm totally grateful, and if I'm not so what?'_ I thought.

10 minutes later…

"Finally!" I said as I stepped out the car and made my way towards the door to our house.

"Oh! Sweetie can you help with the bags?" My mom asked behind me. Oh now she wants my help! But before she was scolding me well you know what? No.

"Sorry mom! Gotta do something important!" I shouted as I opened the door and walked inside. I saw my dad sitting down watching TV.

"Hey dad, mom asked me to tell you that she needs help with the bags." I lied and ran upstairs to my room. I opened my door and took off my purple sweater then laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. After a while my mom came in and pushed my feet aside to sit down. I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I believe you owe your brother an apology for being very rude to him and to me." She answered.

"I don't apologize and what did I do wrong? I was just stating the truth! Why do you act like some middle classed mom for?" I replied. My mom stood up angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Young lady! What's wrong with you? Every since we became rich you've changed a lot! And since you think I act like a middle class mother you can spend the night in your room! You should be thankful that we HAVE money because unlike us there are people who are scrapping by and have none."

"Yeah well were not 'scrapping' by now are we?" I said slightly raising my voice. My mom shook her head and then left. I need to cool down so I decided to call Tina. After the forth ring she picked up.

"Hey Anya! What's up?"

"Nothing just got in trouble for being ungrateful and unappreciative of the things I have and stuff."

"Well you do have the tendency of doing that." Tina answered over the phone.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That maybe you could be-"

"Whose side are you on Tina! You better be on mine."

"Well-"

Just then Aaron entered my room.

"Whatever Tina, who cares what you think, I gotta go." I hung up the phone before turning my attention to my little brother.

"Out you little demon." I barked at him. He looked at me and held out his game he brought before running near my TV and inserting his game.

"My TV broke in my room so I was gonna ask if I could use yours." He said closing the tray. I sat their with an astonished look on my face.

"No you can't! Now out!"

"Why not? Your not even using it!"

"Does it look like I care? Its MY TV so I can do what ever I want with it."

My brother stood their with a hurt and sad expression on his face. The TV still on with the words, RESIDENT EVIL 5, etched on it. He ran to the door and face me.

"Your so mean and ungrateful! I hope something so bad happens to you you'll learn to appreciate things! And you'll see how hard it is not being rich! And how lucky we are!" He left the room, closed the door, and stormed down the stairs. I shrugged and laid back down and fell asleep forgetting to shut the TV and game off…

I woke up drowsily and looked at the time. It read 9 o'clock. I sat up and noticed my TV was on, as was my game console. _'Ugh Aaron.'_ I thought.

I got off my bed and went to open my door to find it strangely locked. I tugged at it to open but to no avail. I began to panic abit and knocked on the door.

"Alright guys! This isn't funny!" I said tugging on the door more, this time desperately to get out. "Open the door guys! This isn't fucking funny!" I began to panic even more before sitting down again however I walked to my TV and pressed the off button… but it didn't shut off. I pressed it again…

"What the fuck? Shut off!" I screamed and eventually went to the power plug and unplugged it. I back up as I saw the TV was still on and working.

"How is that possible? I'm just dreaming yeah that's it!" I thought out loud. I went to my game console and pressed it to shut it off… and it didn't. I got frustrated and began to stomp on it until the TV began to turn static. I quickly stopped and backed up fearing for my life that the TV doesn't exploded. I quickly began to feel dizzy.

"Ugh…" I groaned before I fell unconscious and before I blanked out I could have sworn I heard a voice say, "**Resident Evil**…**5!**"

Many hours later…

"Ugh… what…where am I?" I looked around and noticed I was in a baron waste land, almost like a desert. The sand stretched on for miles to come and the trees looked like they were on the verge of death, struggling to survive. I slowly stood up brushing the dirt off my blue jeans and purple sweater.

"But I was in my room? How is this-" My rant ended when I saw I jeep in the distance. I new I would've had left it to who ever I was with to catch their attention but I was alone so I had to do it. I gulped and walked in their way, waving my hands in the air. The jeep slowed down and finally came to a halt. I jogged over to the jeep. The driver of it came out of it. He had brown hair, the front of it messy, a pair of shades on, a light green shirt that hugged his muscles, that caught my attention, a beige jacket on, gray-white pants, and green sneakers. I walked towards the man.

"Hi." I said.

"Uh, hi?" The man said with suspicious in his voice. "What's a teenage girl like you doing in the middle of no where?"

I laughed out of embarrassment and rubbed the back of my neck before putting my hands on my hips.

"Actually I don't know WHERE I'm at. If I did, I wouldn't be here captain obviously." I said rudely.

"Well your in Kijuju… in Africa." He stated with a confuse face on. Probably because I didn't know where I was at.

"WHAT! DID YOU SAY AFRICA?" I shouted very scared. I began to hyperventilate thinking about all the things I left behind… all my stuff.

"How did I get here?" I asked looking up into the sky...


	2. I Can Handle Myself!

Hi! :) this is chapter 2 to my sucked in the resident evil universe story! Not much to say other then enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed with a big, warm, hug :D

* * *

Chapter 2- I can handle myself!... kinda

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!" I chanted over and over. "I can't be in Africa! There must be some sort of mistake!" I told the man I just recently meet who pulled his jeep over.

"Nope no mistake. How can you not remember how you got here?" He asked.

"Shut up! Unlike you I have a brain and I'm trying to use it by thinking here."

"Well then while you think here, I'll just be on my way." The man began to walk back to his jeep.

"Wait!" I called out to him. "Your just gonna leave me here? Stranded? To die by those birds that eat dead people?"

"You mean vultures?"

"Whatever they are I don't care. But you can't just leave me here. My families rich, they can pay you a lot of money for helping me."

"…Fine I'll help, but I don't need the money. Helping someone out in need enough for me."

"Suit yourself!" I shrugged walking to the jeep. What kind of person thinks helping someone else is 'good enough?' Hell, if I was him, I would've took the money! That's what makes the world go round. I opened the door and sat down in the passengers seat. The man sat in the drivers seat and started the jeep. It roared back to life as he drove in the wasteland.

"Names Chris Redfield." He said not taking his eyes off the road. His name sounded very familiar but I couldn't remember from where.

"OK and lets see, I would care why?"

"Um, lets see now, because I'm helping you out so I at least deserve to know your name."

"I'm Anya Pearson but don't bother remembering it because I don't plain on staying here to long." I told him. Chris laughed abit to himself making me turn away from him.

"So Chris, what brings you around here?" I asked.

"Lets just say I have a very important mission I have to do."

"Like what?"

"Like the kind you don't need to know."

"I think I do. My parents make way more money then you so-"

"Ah so you're a rich girl?" Chris asked. I nodded. "No wonder you act like you can get your way all the time, they must spoil you a lot. You also use the 'I'm rich' words a lot. Well just telling you now Anya when we get to the town I'm heading to, your on your own." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Listen Chris, I am not spoiled and at least I am rich and I don't drive around in a wasteland in a poor place like Africa! And when I get to the town I was planning on leaving anyway. I just wanna go home don't know if heard of one." I said slightly shouting. Chris just nodded his head._ 'Ugh, whatever. I'm not spoiled. People keep thinking I'm spoiled but I'm not whatever. Not my fault people don't have money these days.'_ I thought. The rest of the drive was silent and quiet. After a couple of minutes, we arrived in a town.

"Kijuju…" I muttered. Chris drove through the town for a while and began to slow down. I looked at Chris.

"Um hello? Why are we stopping?"

"I'm stopping because this is where my stop is."

"But what about me?"

"I don't know. Didn't you say you where planning on leaving when we got here?" Chris said before opening the car door. I stood there thinking for a moment before I opened the car, and walked over to Chris's side.

"So what? Your just gonna leave me here?" I asked him placing a hand on my hips.

"Well you said you wanted to be on your own, I'm not gonna stop you but if something happens to you, don't expect me to coming to save you." Chris smirked.

"Whatever, I won't need saving, I'm capable of taking care of myself thank you very much." I said. "Besides, if I did needed help, I wouldn't want it from you."

"OK then Anya." Chris turned to the trunk and began to fix some things. I turned the other direction and began to observe my surroundings. _'Great, in Africa'_ I thought. I began thinking about how I got into this mess and then I remember before I ended up here…

"Aaron…" I muttered. He did this! That's why he put the game in! Oh my god, then that means… I'm stuck in… the Resident Evil 5 game! I looked up to the sky.

"I know you did this Aaron! You are so fucking dead when I get my hands on you! Just you wait! I'm going to murder you for this!" I raised my fist in the air shaking it, earning a glance from a guy with a pair of shades who was standing there.

"May I help you? Or are you retarded? Because I really thinks it's the last one." I asked. The man huffed and walked away._ 'Yeah that's what I thought.' _Soon a pair of strong hands turned me around.

"What the hell is wrong you? Your at a place you don't even know and your starting a fight with this random guy?" Chris said. I moved my shoulder to remove his hand from it.

"Ugh so what! Your nothing to me so stop acting like you can boss me around!" I turned around, giving him my back.

"Your so spoiled."

"And your so on steroids!"

"These are one hundred percent real pure muscle!"

"Yeah, hundred percent STEROID muscle." I looked at him and he had an angry expression on.

"Look, I tried being nice to help you out but if you wanna be a spoiled bitch then be my guess. You should get out of here before I lose my temper." He retorted before closing the trunk.

"Or what, you gonna inject me with steroids?" I turned around and left not even saying bye or anything. As long as I'm get far away from him that's all that matters. I continued walking without looking back. People from huts and outside sitting down began to look at me and I felt uncomfortable. _'Maybe I should go ask Chris to say sorry to me.'_ I thought. I turned and my heart sank… he was gone… and I was alone however his jeep was still there. I shook my head and continued the opposite way. Their was a lady sitting down near a store and I decided to ask her about Chris.

"Excuse me miss?" She looked at me. "Have you seen a man around here? This tall? Looks like he's on steroids?" I asked. She said something in a different language to the person next to her.

"Hello? What? Speak English." She continued talking to the other person.

"Stupid bitch!" I threw my hands in the air and left only to bump into another person.

"Hey, watch where your going idiot." I said to the man. It was the man who was wearing the shades from earlier ago. He smirked.

"Uh is there anything funny I should know about?" I asked rudely. He just stood there. I went to move past him but he stepped in my way.

"Move you fucking… corn on the cob!" I shouted at him. The guy just stood there before moving forwards to me. I then felt uneasy. I backed up and turned the other way to find the lady I spoke to earlier standing behind me. OK, now I felt scared. I felt hands clasp my shoulder.

"Get off!" I tried to elbow him in the face but struck his chest. His grasp weakened and I made a break for it the trail I had previously came from. He shouted out something in another language and I heard foot steps racing behind me. I was running my all. I looked for a place to hide in but they were all to shabby. I wasn't gonna hide in a poor house, no way. People like me don't. I saw a guy exit from a building wearing a scarf wrapped around his head. I ran towards him.

"Excuse! Mister! You gotta help me!" I said breathlessly. He just looked at me. "There's a whole bunch of people chasing after me. I think its because I'm more better looking then them!"

"I'm sorry I can't help you. They'll get me to." The man said.

"Please! I don't want them to rape me! They can't afford THIS! Me!" I grabbed his arm. The man thought about it for a second before opening the door behind us.

"Quick, get in." He ordered. I quickly got inside.

"Ewe, what is this place? There meat and dead animals everywhere." I said disgustingly.

"A slaughter house."

"Ewe."

"My names Reynard Fisher. You?"

"Anya Pearson." I poked some meat that was hanging. Soon we heard the door being pounded on and I looked at Reynard with a scared expression.

"You must hide."

"Ok, where though? Wait what about you?" I asked._ 'Wow, I'm actually… caring for someone?' _I pushed that thought aside and frantically searched for a place.

"Anya, in here!" Reynard pointed to a closet. I opened it to find meat hanging from hooks.

"Whoa, no way am I hiding in there-" I was pushed inside and the closet door closed. I heard the sound of a door being busted open and a whole bunch of people screaming. I closed my eyes praying they don't find me but I began to think about Reynard. _'I'll thank him for saving me later, after all I'm more important.'_ After a couple of minutes, the scrambling and fighting came to a cease. I sighed in relieve but it was cut short due to someone slowly opening the closet door._ 'Think fast Anya! You don't have a stunt double for this!_' I followed thought and when the door was fully open I lunged at the person.

* * *

Ok this chapter was kinda fun for me to write. Not much to say again other then find out what happens next time! Also, is it me or does the guys with the shades in the real game Resident Evil 5 have more health then the regular ones? I find it kinda cool though XD


	3. This WOULD Happen

Hello people! Here's chapter 3! Oh and for those who don't know, Allyson is the blond girl that gets captured in Resident Evil 5 early in the game. Its sad you can't help her though.

* * *

Chapter 3- This WOULD happen to me

"Ow…" I groaned in pain as I stood up from the floor. The last thing I remember was lunging at the person that was opening the place I was hiding in. I stood up and noticed a woman with blonde hair on the floor. She had on a clean silk dress and sandals' on. She groaned and slowly began to stand up. I back up and grabbed a piece of meat in case I had to fight. We both locked eyes and stood staring at each other.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked the woman. She had a fearful expression on and I noticed she wasn't one of the people that acted weird. She dusted off her knees and relaxed knowing I wasn't out to kill either.

"Glad to see that there's SOMEONE out here with sanity left. My names Allyson." She kept looking around as she spoke like if someone was after her.

"I'm Anya Pearson. Do you know what the hell is going on in this poor place?" I asked. Allyson shrugged. "Well what ever is going on here, I don't wanna find out." I walked to the door to find it barred on the other side._ 'Crap! Looks like there's only one way now…'_ I looked at the other side of the place and saw another door. I grabbed Allyson's hand and began to walk to the door.

"Look Allyson, if we're gonna get out of here, we need tag along with each other." I said to her.

"Yeah, OK." She agreed. I opened the door and we walked into the beaming, sunlight. "Anya, have you seen anyone one else? I'm looking for my boyfriend." Allyson spoke up.

"Yeah, I have but I parted ways with him. Is your boyfriends name Chris Redfield?" I asked.

"No, that's not him. I hope my boyfriends' OK."

"Hopefully he is."

We continued walking and Allyson and I both told each other how we got in this predicament. Except I left out the part that this is a game, I just told her the towns people chased after me. Her story was she got chased by this white person that's loopy in this town and she tried to hide in this place. While we continued walking I began to think about Reynard. _'I wondered what happened to him.'_ I thought. _'Did they catch him? Oh well, better him then me.'_

"Anya! Look out!" Allyson whispered and pulled me back. She pointed ahead and we saw a group of people forcefully dragging someone. I tried to see who it was but to no avail. Suddenly someone spoke in a different language. We both turned around and feared for our life. We saw a white guy with red eyes looking at us.

"It's him! The one that was chasing me!"

"Wow, he really wants to do it with you."

"This isn't the time for jokes!"

"Fine then, how about RUN!" I screamed. Me and Allyson began to run until I heard a scream behind me.

"NO!" Allyson voice screamed. I turned to see that the guy had grabbed her hair and began to pull her inside the house behind him. "ANYA!" She cried my name. I stopped and ran back. _'Why I'm I running back? She's done for! You come first!'_ While I was running I tripped and fell on the floor. I reached for Allyson's hand but I only manage to brush my hand against hers and the door was slammed in front of me followed by a yell for help. I stood there, thinking about what just happened.

"I'm alone again…" I whispered to myself. I looked up to the sky thinking why is this happening to me. My thoughts were cut short as people began to appear. I stood up and began to run the way me and Allyson were originally supposed to go. I looked back at the door the guy hauled Allyson.

"Better her then me." I breathed out and ran…

A couple minutes of running later…

"I HATE THIS!" I shouted out loud. After a while I stopped running and slowed my pace down. I looked up ahead and saw a house. _'Yes! Maybe I can take a break there.'_ I quickened my pace and entered the house. I looked around and there was nothing. Apples, boxes, and a wooden table stood in the middle of the room. I looked out the window and saw a fence barricading my way to, what I assumed was, the town square.

"Predictable. This WOULD happen to me." I said out loud. I was about to turn around and leave until I saw the guy with glasses standing on a podium.

"That bitch, what's he doing?"

I looked more intensely to see a big guy wielding an axe with an hammer chained to the other side._ 'I can tell who rules more in their relationship.' _I thought. I-

"Anya?" A voice called from behind me. I grabbed an apple from beside and threw it to only see…

"Chris!" I said joyfully and hugged him.

"This is new." He said surprised. I quickly noticed what I was doing and backed off him. A woman soon came inside the house after Chris.

"Chris you know this girl?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Sorta, yeah." He said with a sigh. I folded my hands and looked at the woman.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Sheva Alomar. You?"

"Anya Pearson."

After our introduction I place my hands on my hips and glared angrily at Chris.

"You left me to die!" I shouted at him.

"What? No I didn't. You stormed off and-"

"It's to late to apologize. I'm still alive and that's what matters." I said brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"And what happened to how you could take care of yourself?" Chris asked with a smirked while Sheva laughed abit. My eyes widened.

"You know what you-!"

"You all don't know what your talking about! You can all go to hell!"

We all turned our attention to the window where a voice was shouting outside. We looked to see who it was.

"Wait a minutes that's the-" Sheva moved forward but Chris stopped her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Reynard!" I finished. We stood watching as the guy with shades continued shouting. Soon the shades guy stepped back a few inches and nodded at the axe wielding guy.

"Wait what is doing?" I asked Chris getting nervous abit. He ignored my question as I turned my glaze back to the axe guy. He swung his axe up and knew what was going happen.

"NO!" I turned and hugged Chris not wanting to see what happened as I heard Reynard's scream followed by the sound of an axe colliding with the floor. Soon the crowd of people that were there began to shout and cheer. I backed off Chris and looked at him and Sheva.

"What is wrong with those assholes! What the fuck is going on here! And I wanna know now!" I demanded. They both looked at each other.

"We don't really know ourselves either Anya." Sheva said.

"My ass!-"

I was cut off as the guy with shades shouted some more words out and looked in our direction. He looked more closely and noticed us. He grabbed his megaphone and shouted pointing his finger at us.

"Shit! They found us!" Chris said readying his gun.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to defend ourselves." Sheva said. My mouth dropped.

"WHAT! You mean YOU are gonna gave to defend us. I-I can't fight!" I stammered. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Then just stay near us and stay outta the way!"

"Yeah, because your steroid arms can shield us all."

"ANYA!" Sheva shouted at me.

"SORRY!" I shouted back. They both readied their guns as I looked through the window again to see a horde of people make their way towards the fence jumping over it.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" I backed up and the fight was about to begin…well I wasn't doing anything… they were.

* * *

Here's to end the of the chapter! The next chapter is the fight scene. How will Anya handle through the fight? Find out next time!


	4. Battle at Public Assembly!

Hi people! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, sorry! XD Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle at Public Assembly!

"There coming! Do something guys!"

"What do you think were doing? Sing songs with them!"

"Keep getting smart asshole! Watch!"

"Guys Focus!" Sheva said.

I backed up to the table and placed my hands on my stomach. This is NOT happening. I couldn't believe it. Stuck in a video game…

"Sheva, barricade the window with that bookcase!" Chris ordered her. Sheva nodded and began to do what he said. Meanwhile Chris ran to another bookcase and began to push that one to block the door while I stood there frantically looking back and forth like a loss puppy. After Chris and Sheva block the entrances, they readied their guns.

"Anya!" Chris called to me.

"What?" I said with panic filled in my voice.

"Just try to stay close to us and don't die!"

"That won't be a problem!" I said. After a while I heard the sound of someone pounding on the glass and someone pounding on a door.

"There gonna get us!" I shouted while flailing my hands in the air frantically. During my rants Sheva and Chris were breaking boxes that were nearby, finding ammo in the process. _'How covenant…' _I thought. As soon as I thought that, the bookcase in front of the window gave out and crashed on the floor causing me to yell slightly. '_That's not fucking covenant though!' _The window shattered opened and some of the crazy people bent on getting us to climb in.

"NO!" I shouted as I ran to him and slapped him in the face causing to fall on his back. I laughed at in his face but it didn't last long as he quickly recovered.

"So not fair you!" I said. I turned to the door to see that the bookcase there was also broken down.

"Chris!" Sheva called to him as these crazy people began to enter the room. Panic continuously ran through my body. I stood frozen in the middle of the room, breathing heavy, while shaking my head slightly. I was so scared struck that a white man entered the window and looked at me. He held a sickle in his hands and began to slowly walk towards me. I stood staring at him and tried to move but I couldn't. Fear held me in place. He was inches away from me, he raised his sickle in the air-

"Look out!" I heard Chris call out and soon I heard a gun shot fly across the room, hitting the man who was about to hit me, his head bursting open. The sound of the gun shot made me jump, snapping me out of my paralyzed fear. My mouth dropped open as I looked down at my clothes. Blood was splattered all over me due to when the guys head popped open. I looked at Chris.

"You owe me $50 for these clothes!" I pointed at him. Chris rolled his eyes and continued to open fire as they tried to enter the house. All of a sudden, the pieces of wood that was blocking off a hole on the ceiling broke, and the faces of people came into view.

"Can this get any worse?"

"Come in Kirk! The locales are hostile! The gate is sealed and we're trapped! We need back up and we need it right away!" Chris said holding his hand to his ear. After a while I released he was using his communication link.

"Good. You hear that ladies? Helps on the way!"

"Yes! That guy better get over here quick! Can things get anymore worse?"

"Uh, I think it can." Sheva exclaimed as she pointed to the way we had came from to see people rushing down the hill, jumping down the little hill.

"Oh my god! What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly we heard the sound of the fence break, then the wooden logs that were stacked up suddenly also broke. The figure of the guy with the giant axe soon came into view. He stood there, with the logs and wood clattering on the floor. He had a bloody sack over his face but somehow it felt as if his eyes were staring into your soul.

"Oh come on! Seriously?" I yelled. _'What game has a guy wielding a freaking axe? Its impossible! Well maybe not for Chris… He's to buff.' _I felt someone grab my arm and drag me with them.

"This way!" It was Chris. We continued running to the other side only to find that it was barricaded with a red steel gate.

"Of coarse this would fucking happen." Chris cussed.

"We have no choice but to fight them until Kirk gets here!" Sheva shouted while shooting at people that were behind us.

"Damn it…" I said. I began to think of a way to try and get us out of this predicament and then I remember the times when Aaron used to play games and I used to watch him and then it hit me. _'I doubt they would let you only try to survive this part of the game with only weak guns… so that means there must be a stronger one nearby!' _I thought. I began to look around to see if I could see anything.

"Anya look out!" Sheva called out to me. I snapped out of my thought to see the axe guy in front of me. He grabbed my throat and lifted me in the air. Wait a minute…

"How the hell can you fucking see with a sack over your face? I call blasphemy!" My ranting soon became gasps for air. Suddenly I was forcefully thrown on the floor. My eyes widened from the impact and I felt pain all over my body. The axe man lifted up his axe and-

"Get away from her!" Chris said as he punched the Axe guy. Due to the punch the Axe guy stumbled back abit. I looked at Chris as he helped me get up.

"You… you saved me…" I said to him. He smiled.

"Don't mention it." He replied. I noticed the situation I was in and quickly dusted myself off.

"I could've gotten out of that myself, because I didn't need YOUR help." I said folding my arms. He rolled his eyes as we took cover in another house. Sheva blocked the door but only for our Axe wielding freak to break the side of the house. Chris jumped out of the window, and Sheva and I followed. I then noticed a glowing silver box in the distance. _'Ah-ha! That's what I'm looking for!'_ I ran for the box as Sheva called my name behind me but I ignored her. I opened to the box and saw a gun. It looked pretty small.

"This is the shit they give you when you play this part of the game? I was expecting a rocket but whatever." I said to myself. I looked for Chris or Sheva. Sheva, being the closets to me, I called out to her. She looked at me and I tossed her the gun.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Shut the fuck up and shoot woman! God!" I replied. Sheva ignored my reply and began to spray the bullets at the crowd of people. _'Good! Now I can sit back and relax!' _I thought to myself. All of a sudden, Chris placed his hand on his com link and nodded.

"Guys, this way!" He said. Sheva and I ran towards and I saw a helicopter above us.

"We're save!" I shouted jumping up and down.

"Get down you idiot!" Sheva said as she grabbed my arm and yanked me down for cover. The man, who I assumed was Kirk, shot a rocket from the helicopter.

"Yes! Rockets! I knew it!" I said as Chris and Sheva gave me a weird look. The rocket blow up the red steel gate, and killing the people that were there including the Axe guy. Everyone else who survived began to run away. After the blast Chris, Sheva, and I went to the where the steel gates were at and stopped.

"Thanks Kirk, we owe you one." Chris said to his com link. While they were talking to this Kirk guy, I looked at my clothes. Dried blood and dust were all over me. After a while, Chris and Sheva had finished talking to Kirk and they both looked at me.

"So what are you gonna do?" Sheva asked me. I folded my arms.

"What do you think? Run of by myself again smarty?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh and Chris, your steroid ass owes me $50-"

"I don't care about your damn cloths." He said.

"Ugh, your so inconsiderate to other peoples clothes."

"When your fighting for your life, you don't have time to worry about cloths."

"Of coarse YOU don't. Just look at what your wearing-"

"Guys stop!" Sheva cut in. I had no choice but to continue on with these guys, since I had no where else to go.

"Anya, if your coming with us, you need to put your ego aside and-" Sheva's voice cut began to lower as I began to walk up the hill.

"Hurry your slow asses up!" I shouted at them. I turned and continued walking. Thinking about what just happened.

"I just wanna get out of this nightmare… I'm not cut out for this… Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?" I whispered to myself as Chris, Sheva, and I went through another gate. _'If this is just the beginning of the game, I'm scared to imagine of what's to come...'_

* * *

I finally updated this story! YA! :D Anyway I would've updated faster except my laptop died and my parents hid the plug to charge it but I found it on my own. Well now, till next time I guess!


	5. Arguements Heat Up

Wow it's been a long time since I updated this story hasn't it? Well, it took me so long was because I had to play the game to think of what happens next but I don't play story mode that often so yeah. Well, here's the next chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Arguments Heat Up

"So let me guess straight, you guys are part of these organization called The BSAA? What is that?" I asked Chris as we continued walking.

"Yes. We're an organization dedicated to stopping B.O.W's."

"Ok but what does BSAA stand for? Bull Shitty Assessment Alliance?"

Chris clenched his fist before calming down. He ignored my question and continued on. I dropped the question and walked behind Sheva. We continued through an alley to find a woman, sitting on a man.

"Is she humping him?" I asked.

"Why would you even ask that?" Sheva replied shooting the woman, killing her.

"Well that's what it looked like she was doing!" I retorted. We continued forward until Chris and then Sheva stopped and began to talk into there ear link. There facial expression soon looked like they feared for something.

"Alpha team! Come in! Alpha team!"

"Dechant! Do you copy? Dechant!"

"What's wrong?" I asked scared as Chris and Sheva had panic in there voice when they spoke.

"It's nothing that concerns you. Lets keep moving." Chris hastily said while Sheva nodded. _'Well now! Someone's being rather rude.' _I thought. Chris stopped and saw a broken ladder we couldn't reach. Chris crouched down abit and placed his hands in front of him while Sheva, jumped onto his hands, and Chris hoisted her up in the air. Sheva successfully grabbed the ladder and climb up, leaving me alone with Chris. The silence between was awkward until a couple of people came out of no where, screaming at us.

"Get behind me!" Chris stepped in front of me, and began shooting at the people. After a while, we killed them all and Sheva got a key.

"I found a key, but I don't know what it's for though." She told us. Sheva held onto the key as we continued forward.

**A couple of minutes later…**

"Hey Chris! Maybe you could break down this steel door with your steroids!"

"And maybe you could break it down with your lack of intelligence and massive ego."

I was about to say something else but Chris and Sheva both kicked the door down cutting me off.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I'm stuck with-"

"HELP! Somebody help me!" A frantic voice cried. We looked up at to were the source was coming from and saw a girl on the balcony trying to escape from the man behind her. I looked closer and noticed it was-

"Allyson?" I said.

"Anya? Is that you?" A pair of hands grabbed her shoulder and began to pull her back in the house.

"HELP!" Was the last word she said before the man behind her dragged her back in the building, closing the door behind them.

"That was Allyson! I thought she was dead…" I said as I recalled the man taking her away before.

"C'mon! We gotta help her." Chris said as he ran forward. We soon noticed Sheva was gone.

"Sheva?" I called for her. She then came out of cabin, holding a gun in her hand.

"I found a shotgun! I used the key I found earlier to open the door." She told us. We then ran to the stairs and Chris went inside, followed by Sheva, then me. When we went inside we saw Allyson, who stumbled forward like a drunk person, and fell. However Chris caught her in his arms.

"Hey!" Chris said to her. "Be careful, they may still be here." Sheva and I nodded in response.

"Hey Allyson, are you OK?" I said to the blonde. Sheva was slowly walking around, surveying the area.

"You OK?" Chris asked.

"Did you not just here me ask her that-"

"Ugh…"

Before me and Chris's rant could begin, Allyson groan.

"Hey! Ally-"

Allyson grabbed Chris's shirt and arched her head back and four tentacles erupted from her mouth. I backed up but only to trip and fall on the floor.

"Aw! Chris, she wants to KKKIIISSS YOOOUUU!"

"Anya! Chris!" Sheva called from beside me. She shot a bullet at Allyson, but it missed her head by a few inches causing to release Chris and jump back. I soon snapped out of my funny moment and became scared.

"Allyson snap out of it!" I cried out to her. Sheva placed her hand on my shoulder.

"That not her anymore. She's not who you remember she was." Sheva said. Chris regain himself and opened fire at her alone with Sheva. After a while of shooting her, her head popped open, and a centipede-worm looking parasite emerge from her neck.

"Ewe! That's so gross!" I shouted. Sheva took out her newly acquired shotgun and blasted the worm thing till it died. Out of no where, it then disintegrate into the floor. _'This is one, weird ass game, I swear.' _I thought.

"Allyson…" I muttered. _'She reminded me of Tina except she has brown hair… I wonder if she's OK.'_ Right as soon as I said that, we heard people screaming and the barged through the door. Just like before at the town square, we fended ourselves off for a while until all of them where dead. I followed Chris and Sheva as they went trough a door and began to shoot everyone, while advancing forward with me in tow. _'Oh god, I feel like dead weight. Oh well, that's why I have these two people to do all the work for me.' _I agreed with my thought. While they were fighting, they listened to there ear com links.

"Sheva here! Roger that!" Sheva said.

"Move out!" Chris said as we made our way through a door. When we were inside we walked abit further only to hear a agonizing scream of pain. I jumped at the sound of the scream. _'If I ever get out of this fucking game, I swear to God! I'm gonna break it in half right in front of Aaron's face!' _Chris and Sheva ran ahead and I ran after them.

"Ewe, dirty water." I said as I looked at the pipe that was broken leaking black slimy water.

"I don't think this is water." Sheva said as she touched the substance with a finger.

"Sheva! That's nasty!"

"Could you stop complaining and hurry up?" Chris said to me irritated. I glared at him.

"Well if you could see that this weird water slime stuff is on the floor, and clearly I don't wanna get it on my sneakers. I paid a lot of money for these Nike Brand sneakers!" I exclaimed to him. Chris sighed and Sheva shook her head. We continued on, climbed a ladder, and had to break another red steel door. After it broke down, Chris and Sheva entered first. I then entered regretting that I did. I felt like throwing up at the sight I just witnessed.

"Oh my…" I was to shocked to say anything. Blood was everywhere, and dead bodies also laid everywhere.

"Its Alpha team." Sheva said. Just after Sheva said this we heard a moan. We looked around and saw it was coming from a man.

"Dechant!" Chris said as he went over to him while Sheva investigated the room. I was behind Chris. "Do you know what did this?" I asked the wounded man, whom I assumed was Dechant.

"Something… attacked… us. Irving… he got-got away… It was a set up…" He coughed out blood. _'Gross.'_

"A set up?" Chris asked. Dechant then handed Chris a CD. "What is this?"

"Duh Chris, it looks like a CD for a CD Player. Gosh!" _'I really don't understand this game one bit.'_

Chris rolled his eyes at my comment.

"It's data regarding the deal. I downloaded it-" Dechant then coughed up more blood. "from their computer… get it to HQ…" His head fell to the side and he was gone. Sudden, my emotions got the best of me as I got closer to Dechant. Someone I didn't even know.

"No, don't die. Hang in there!" I told him but he was dead.

"Hey guys." Sheva told us. "I saw someone but they got away." _'Nice job trying to stop him Sheva!'_

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't see their face. But if we hurry we could catch them."

"OK, lets go." Chris stood up but I stood standing there.

"Anya lets go." He told me. I looked at him.

"No OK! I'm done with all this! I'm tired of… everything! The shooting, the killing, the blood, and… dead bodies!" I yelled at the BSAA agents. They both stood quite. "I can't stand or take this anymore! I'm done…"

"Anya-"

"No! Just shut the fuck up Chris!"

"Look Anya we didn't have to let you tag along with us! You should be happy that we did! Because you being with us, its severing me our mission down! Your like dead weight to us! Your just dragging us down!"

"If I'm such dead weight why not just leave me then?" I folded my arms.

"Because your just a kid and I'm not gonna leave a kid to die! Oh wait your not a kid, I'm beginning to release now you're a spoiled bitch!" Chris angrily shouted before turning around and heading to the door.

"Chris…" Sheva began but Chris cut her off.

"Lets go Sheva. Little Ms. Perfect can go on her own from now on."

I stood there flabbergasted while Chris went through the door. Sheva looked at and was about to say something but I spoke up first.

"Just leave…" I choked out. Sheva headed to the door before looking over her shoulder.

"Anya… you really should think about how the way you act to other people. Chris did have a few points about what he said." And then she was gone, and I was alone. I looked around and noticed a gun was in Dechant's hand. _'Well, even though I haven't the slightest idea of how to use a gun, I might as well take it to defend myself. So I at least have something to use.' _I walked over to his body and removed the gun from his hand. I placed the gun in my sweaters pocket and then thought-

"Where can I go now?" I said to myself. Then I thought about what Sheva said.

"I'm not any of those things that Chris said… am I?"

* * *

I feel so accomplished now that I updated this story after so long XD Until the next time!


	6. Bird Lady And The Weird ConArtist

Chapter 6: Bird Lady And The Weird Con-Artist

"If lost was a person, it would so be me." I sighed as I continued to walk the desolate streets of the deserted town. I didn't even know where I was going. After Chris, Sheva, and I had or argument, I was left alone to defend myself. They were so RUDE! Like seriously!

"Chris… Sheva…" I whispered as I looked up to the sky. "I hope you both get into serious trouble!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Chris and Sheva's Location…**_

"What the hell is that thing?" Sheva said.

"Fuck! That's probably the B.O.W. that got Alpha team!"

"Why this now?"

"Its like someone wished us to get into serious trouble!"

Chris and Sheva looked at each other and sighed.

"Anya…" They both said.

_**Back to Anya…**_

"What?" I stopped shouting when the sudden noise of a car came into my hearing range. _'I'm saved! I love cars!' _I soon smiled when, indeed, it was a car. I could finally get some help. But… my smiled soon faltered when the car didn't stop. It kept speeding in my direction. I stood there, wondering if the car hit me, I would somehow get a wake up call and end up back home. My plan didn't get to come true because the car DID stop… mere inches away from me.

The people who were in the car didn't come out till after a couple of minutes of looking at me from inside their car.

"Uh… hi?" I said. A man and… another person came out. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl since they were wearing a long black cloak and what seemed like a bird mask. The other man however, was dressed in a business suit. He kinda looked like a con-artist.

"Hey. What'cha doing out here alone by yourself girly?" The man said to walking closer.

"Dude you look so like one of those feminine guy who- Oh my god are you a rapist? No… you look to gay…" I said. The person with the bird mask stifled a laugh while the man straightened up.

"Watch your mouth girlie!" He threatened. I huffed.

"Or what? You gonna spray your perfume on me?"

"I'm warning you!"

"'_I'm warning you!'_" I mocked in a old lady voice. The man came closer to me and swung his hand back. He was about to hit me until the bird person stopped him.

"_Enough!" _Bird person said. The man huffed and turned his back.

"_We have to bring her with us."_

"What! No way Bird Lady!"

"_Irving! She knows to much already. Besides, **he** will be pleased."_ Bird person said.

"Hey, hey!" I interrupted there conversation. "Bird Lady person, thing, why are you dressed like how they used to dress during the Black Death? You know that Bubonic Plague?"

I could feel Bird Lady's glare stare intensely at me. I decided to shut up. They motioned to the jeep and I had no choose to follow them. Fun Adventure I'm having. We got in the jeep and the drove away…

"_I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place, I was looking for something I couldn't replace, I was running away from the only thing I've ever known!"_

"That's so dumb! Why would you run away then?"

"_Like a blind dog without a bone, I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold!"_

"If the dog is blind it shouldn't have bone in the first place. And how can you hijack a rainbow? You'll phase right through it! And wouldn't crashing into gold hurt?"

"_I been there, done that and I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown, Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone, Who says you can't go home!-"_

"You know, if he saved all those dimes, he could've just brought a cell phone. Hehe, you see, I'm rich so-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Its just a fucking song!" The con-man, Irving, yelled.

"Well pick a better song then. Gosh." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. Suddenly Bird Lady took a cell phone out her pocket and dialed a number. After a while someone picked up and she began talking to them. Hey! It wasn't fair that she gets a cell phone! My social needs are WWAAAYY more important then Bird Lady talking to her baby chicks.

"What's your name kid?" Irving asked.

"Anya Pearson."

"I'm Ricardo Irving. This here is Bird Lady."

"That's what I call her to!"

Bird Lady growled and looked at both of us. It really wasn't hard to tell that she was giving us a death glare to shut up. I decided to shut up and leaned against the window and slowly closed my eyes.

'_Maybe these two are people who Chris and Sheva talk to? I wonder who are the bad guys in this game…' _

**Back in the Real World…**

_Tina's POV_

"Knock! Knock!"

"The knicker knock!"

I looked at Julie, Me and Anya's best friend in our trio group. Julie Morgan was the… outgoing one in our group. She was also special and slow… no seriously. Who else would be special enough eat popcorn with melted chocolate and slow enough to MELT the chocolate in a GLASS cup in the MICROWAVE!

"Hey Tina! Julie!" Ms Pearson opened the door and let us in.

"Hey Ms. Pearson. Where's Anya?" I asked. Ms. Pearson sighed and motioned her head upstairs.

"She caught another little tantrum fit and locked herself in her room. She refuses to come out. She won't even respond! Maybe you two can get to come out. My husband is working and I have to run some errands and Aaron is at a friends house. I don't feel like leaving Anya here alone so could you two maybe…"

"Yeah, we'll totally crash your place."

I elbowed Julie in the stomach.

"I mean we'll totally have it."

"Don't worry. Well watch your place and Anya to." I said. If Julie continued, she'll never stop.

"Thanks girls." Ms. Pearson said. She grabbed her car keys and left out the door. Julie turned to me.

"C'mon! Lets dig through her stuff!"

"Julie!"

"But last time we found her diary! Funny stuff it had. I still don't understand what she meant by 'size' about Mr. Pearson. Like, his felet are not small. If anything-"

"OKAY JULIE! Shut up dumbo, let's see what's up with Anya."

"Hey! My ears aren't that big!" She complained as she pulled her ears to prove her point.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to Anya's room. I knocked on the door several times. Julie, however made a beat by knocking on the door.

"Anya! It's me Tina! And Julie's here's to! Mommas gone! Come out now." I said. I found it weird how she wasn't answering.

"Maybe she's playing around."

"Please why would she-"

"No, not that kind, the kind when you-"

"Shush! Ewe!"

"You get it? Cuz when you-"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

I suddenly felt a breeze fly past me and I went to open the door. And for some reason now, it wasn't locked anymore. I slowly opened the door and noticed Anya wasn't here.

"Where could've she have gone?" I heard Julie ask. I looked around the room and saw her Xbox 360 was on but the T.V was unplug.

"What are we gonna tell her mom?" Julie asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know but something weird is going on. C'mon, lets… call someone she knows. Maybe they know something." I walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Hurray for calling people." Julie said happily.


	7. Confusion Of The REAL Antagonist!

Hey-ya! Can't really say alot because it's my baby sisters party going on. My mom forced me to watch the other little kids. I'm 15 going on 16 I can't entertain little kids anymore because I'm not that into things little kids like. Sigh, what can you do? Right now as i write this... I'm in my moms room! Well have a blast reading this even though I'm having a horrible time right now... *cries in a corner*  


* * *

Chapter 7: Confused About The REAL Antagonist?

"Wake up."

"…"

"Anya wake up!"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"But your chatting with me so your now awake. Get up!"

"I'm fucking up! Shit!" I said awaking from my sleep. I rubbed my eye drowsily and gazed out the window. We were still in the town or village whatever. I placed my hand in my pocket and realized my gun wasn't there anymore. _'Shit, Bird Lady must've searched me when I was asleep.' _

"_Almost there, right Irving?" _In speaking of Bird Lady…

"Yeah. About 15 minutes more. That's where the deal is taking place."

"Hey! Anyone care to let me in the 'box' about what's going on?" I asked. Irving sucked his teeth.

"Problem Fairy Boy?"

"Don't make me turn this car around!"

"See if I care! You'll be the one missing this deal."

Irving didn't reply making me the winner of our argument game. Bird Lady was busy just staring straight at the road. No one wanted to talk! At least with Chris and Sheva they would- In speaking of them, I wonder how they are doing… especially Chris...

"I hope they rot!…" I shouted. I stopped to see both of my two companions looking at me.

"Who?" Irving asked. No use in keeping secrets. These guys seem nice… in their own way. So why keep secrets? I'm pretty sure they aren't bad people.

"Chris and Sheva." I said. Suddenly the car stopped and both of them looked at me.

"_The BSAA agents?" _

"Yeah. Sheva Alomar and Chris Redfield-"

"_Chris?… UGH!" _Bird Lady cried out in pain for a few seconds after I had said Chris's name. Irving apparently didn't notice his partners distress and decided to continue driving.

"_Maybe we CAN use you…" _She muttered. I just raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about? This was surely a weird game. I mean, Irving is completely harmless but Bird Lady… not so much.

"So it is true the BSAA is involved. How did you meet them?"

My eyes widened. I couldn't just say, 'Oh I fell out the sky after my video game froze and landed near Chris's jeep.' God, they'd throw me out and kill me right now!

"Uh… I got lost on a uh… Safari hunt? You know, the hunting of Zebras? I got lost and the Zebra's chased... me?" Please buy, please buy it…

"Okay. Well, how do you get away from them?"

"Um… I ran away?"

"Are you sure they didn't run away from you?"

"Bastard."

He chuckled to himself and I pouted. When did this meatloaf begin to get interested in my personal life? A noise rang and I realized it was Bird Lady's cell phone. She grabbed it and handed it to me.

"_Anya. My… boss would like a word with you. I've told him about you. You've manage to catch his attention." _She said. I snatched the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Speaking?" I asked.

"_Well. Aren't we rather rude Miss…?" _A man answered. His voice was deep and stern. It sent a chill down my spine but I refused to let someone intimated ME!

"I couldn't care less. My name is Anya Pearson."

"_Pleasure to meet you Miss Pearson. My workers has told me a lot about you and you've manage to pipe my curiosity. Not many people can do that. I am Albert Wesker but you may address me as Wesker."_

"Ok. What do you want?"

"_That will be all. Now can you give the phone back to-"_

"Bird Lady?"

"… _Yes…" _I heard this 'Wesker' guy chuckle in the background. I handed the phone back to Bird Lady and sighed. This game is boring. We've been driving for how long? 30 minutes? And I've STILL yet to meet the bad guys! What game doesn't have bad guys?

"Were here." Irving said as he slowed the jeep down. A smile was planted on my face as I jumped out the car, stretched, then yawned. I miss my bed…

"Where we going?" I asked. Before my question was answered, Bird Lady placed a ear link thingy in my hand. She tapped my ear.

"_Put it in your ear. You can communicate with me and Irving like this." _She said. No shit lady!

"Hurry up! I wanna get my money! He he!" Irving shouted as he was at the door to the house, a brief case in his hand. I went to walk forward but he stuck his hand out.

"Sorry kid. Your not allowed."

"Sexist Bitch! It's because I'm a teen!" I shouted. I stomped my foot and stormed the other way.

"Ah. Finally you've arrived." A voice said. I stopped and turned around, remember the mans voice was the one from the phone. He walked closer and I could only think of one thing to say…

"Your fucking HOT!" I squealed. Irving raised an eyebrow at me. He muttered something about an fan girl.

"Ah. You must be Anya. I'm-"

"Wesker, I know." I embraced him and breathed in his scent. He had cologne on... The nice kind... Wesker was really tall. I had to look up to see his face. But what really disturbed me was he was wearing all black which was LEATHER! In AFRICA! Strangely, it suited him.

"Um… yes, let go now." He said. With the help of Bird Lady, who magically found a water gun, shot it at me. Not wanting to mess up my hair, I pulled back. Who knew video game people where hotter in real life!

"_Irving, the deal remember?"_

"Oh yeah!"

Irving and Bird Lady walked inside the house leaving me alone with Wesker. I smiled and battered my eyelashes at him until I released I was flirting with a video game character and you know what? I fucking LOVED IT!

"So Wesker-"

"I only came here to see you. I have some very important matters I wish to discuss with you Anya."

"_Like?" _I said very bored. Seriously, by now, the boys back at my school would die if I asked them out but Wesker… he's a challenge… and I liked it!

"I've heard you encountered the BSAA agents?" He asked curiously.

"Man, Bird Lady is a big gossiper! And I thought Julie was bad…" I smiled at the thought of Julie. My best friend back home along with Tina. I wanna go back home… with Wesker though to… I wonder if i put him in a bag and steal to bring him back home with me if anyone would notice.

"Well you shouldn't trust them."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm afraid not."

I had a confused look on my face. Chris and Sheva were actually the bad guys? And I was with them? I could've been killed! Or worse… killed by Chris's steroids!

"But! But they were nice! They can't-"

"The truth hurts Anya. That's why I'm here to stop them. They were the ones who destroyed this entire village. My workers and I need your help. They seem to be fond of you but they despite- rather or so, hate us." Wesker said. All this was confusing. So Wesker was actually the good guy and Chris and Sheva were the bad? Wait… something didn't add up, if Chris and Sheva were bad, why back at home, did they display them on the cover case of the game? I remember seeing their faces before blanking out. I'm pretty sure about that/.

"Okay." I said. Wait! FUCK! I just said yes to help Wesker- oh well he's sexy.

"I know where they will be at next. You'll need to inform-"

"Bird Lady?"

"Yes. But address her as her real name."

"Which would be?"

"Jill Valentine."

I nodded. So Bird Lady's name was Jill Valentine? Wesker turned around to leave after saying he had to get back to someplace quickly. He turned to me.

"Do not disappoint me. I won't have any room for it." He growled. After that, almost like in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Wow, Speedy Gonzalez now aren't we?" I said out loud. But Wesker forgot to tell me where Chris and Sheva were. I was alittle suspicious about Wesker's motives but for now, I had to listen. I don't wanna die. Especially in a video game! There's no continues in this part!

"_Jill."_

I quickly ducked and looked around as to where the person who said the name was. I looked around frantically until I remembered I had the ear thingy on. It seemed as if Wesker was talking to Jill but forgot to block my line.

"_Yes?"_

"_Keep an on Anya. Before hand, I had someone research on her and they couldn't find any. It's like as if she never existed in this world. She might prove as a useful asset."_

"_Yes Master. Oh and…"_

"Speak more Jill. Jill? Fuck!" I cussed. The ear thingy went static and sighed. I had to get to the bottom of things and sticking with Irving and Jill would probably slow me down. So, the most valid thing to do would be to spin around in a circle. I did that and stopped, pointing in a random direction.

"Guess I'm going that way!" I said. I quickly ran, being careful that no one saw me. Well, there WAS smoke coming from over there so I guess something must've been that way...

**Meanwhile…**

**At the Tricell Base…**

"Anya… Anya…"

Wesker said her name over and over again. He had everything between Anya and the fake assistant dressed as him, he'd sent to gather information. Her name rung like a church bell to him. No files of her. No birth certificates. Nothing. Strange was it. But no matter he thought. One way or another, he'd get down to the mystery of this Anya girl. Wesker sighed. So much he had to do. But his first priority was to depose of the BSAA agents. With him thinking that, he called Jill and told her to tell Irving another request he wanted him to do. He ordered her to go to the building near the mines to gather information on certain things. Wesker smirked as all the pieces of his puzzle were falling in place but his most newest piece he had at his disposal, was Anya Pearson. And he intended on placing her, within this puzzle except as a critical part in his plan on testing Uroboros'…

* * *

Done! Hope you enjoyed it. What gonna happen next! *gasp* So anyway, I'm bored here in this party. I was supposed to hang out with my boyfriend today but my mom forced me here -_- Sorry if I keep repeating that, it's just that I'm so aggravated by that! Little kids that are messing up my room, now I gotta clean it up! Probably the whole house to! Anyway until next time.


	8. ATTENTION! I AM ALIVE!

**ATTENTION! YES I AM STILL ALIVE! THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORIES IS BECAUSE MY PARENTS BANNED ME FROM MY COMPUTER AND LAPTOP BECAUSE THEY DON'T APPROVE OF THE THINGS I HAVE CHOSE AND THE ONLY ACCESS I HAVE TO A COMPUTER IS AT SCHOOL AND I DOUBT I CAN WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER WITH ABOUT 30 MINUTES. I ALREADY HAVE ALL THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WRITTEN DOWN ALREADY I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT. SO YEAH I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU I SHALL NOT BE GIVING UP AND PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP FAITH IN MY OR MY STORY. I WILL NOT GIVE UP. I KNOW I DIDN'T EVEN UPDATE FOR THE ANNIVERSARY OF MY STORY :( SAD, I KNOW. BUT I QWANTED TOP LET YOU ALL KNOW THE STORIES I HAVE POSTED WILL BE FINISHED. THANKS FOR YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING. :)))) PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME!**


	9. Unintended Feelings?

Wow okay... so I uh... kinda forgot about this one... hehe, sorry :( but I am here now back to update my stories FOR GOOD this time. So please don't kill me! *runs away before angry mob arrives*

* * *

Chapter 8: Unintended Feelings?

"Ugh, seriously, how the hell do I keep getting lost? Isn't this game supposed to be straight forward?" I said. I was still in the village but I got a funny feeling that something was about to happen. I really wanted to get out this town. It was getting irritating looking at all these poorly looking houses.

"How can I leave this stupid town!" I shouted. I heard a noise. I quickly turned around thinking it was person. It was a person but not a SANE person. It was one of those crazy people I ran into with Chris and Sheva. The man looked at me and began to charge after me. I quickly pulled my hands back and-

"Ka-me-ka-me-HA!" I shouted, thrusting my hands forward. I was expecting for a blast of energy to burst out but no. Not in this game. The man had stopped, a confused look on his face apparently trying to figure out what the hell I did.

"Uh… Bye!" I waved to the guy, turned heels, and ran for my life.

**Few Minutes Later…**

**BBBOOOOMMMM!**

I jumped at the sound of the loudness. It sounded like something crashed. I decided to investigate. Maybe I could get some answers about this weird game-

"… O…m…g…" I raised my hands and covered my mouth. Right in front of me, was a destroyed helicopter. A piece of the propeller was sticking out holding the pilot and…

"Oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick!" I quickly ran to a conveniently placed garbage and throw up. After I threw up, I didn't dare look at the trash can OR the destroyed chopper.

"Where do I-"

THUD!

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" I cried in pain. I fell on the floor and my ankle crackled in pain like as if electricity ran through me. I slowly rose and stepped forward before falling to the floor again. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. A tear drop fell down my face and for once, I felt something I've been running away from every since I got here in this video game...

I felt Scared… Lost…

But more importantly… I felt…

"Lonely…" I whispered. Would there ever be hope of me getting back home? Am I destined to be here forever? I didn't fit in this world. I didn't have anything here. Wait, scratch everything, I couldn't even SURVIVE here in the first place. I had nothing. I bet if it wasn't for Chris I'd still be in the desert. Dead probably.

"CAW! CAW!"

The sudden cawing of crows flying above me caught my attention. I looked up and I saw a flock of crows flying by. I had never seen so many crows in a pack before in my entire life. Suddenly the noise of a motorcycle came upon my ears. I looked around to find where it was coming from but instead I saw-

"Chris! Sheva!" They didn't hear me though because they kept looking around for the noise of the motorcycle.

"WTF!"

I hid back in my spot I was in as I saw a person riding the motorcycle flew in the air, swinging a chain. He was aiming at Chris and Sheva. The chain was about to hit Sheva however Chris pushed her out the way and it caught him on the leg, dragging him along in the process. Sheva got back up and aimed her gun at the chain.

'_Don't miss and shoot Chris by mistake!' _I thought. Sheva fired and the chain broke. Chris rolled on the floor, and Sheva ran to help him up. After a while I realized the guys on the motorcycle were just toying around with them. Two of them charge at the BSAA agents but they manage to jump out the way.

BOOM!

I blinked and one of them was dead.

"Where did that come from?" I looked around and noticed a guy up on the roof, actually, there were more of them in the area sniping them. After everything had died down, I decided to leave my lovely hiding spot to say what's up to Chris and Sheva.

"Freeze!" I felt a gun pressed on my back and my instincts took over.

"It was Julie!" I said instantly raising my hands up. The man had a confused look on.

"Oh. Your actually human." He said.

"No shit." I muttered. Then, a lot of agents appeared almost like it was outta thin air. Chris looked in my direction and I waved to him, a smiled appeared on my face. Chris tapped Sheva pointed at me. I walked forward to them but fell due to my ankle. Fuck, I forgot about that. I think I sprained it. I felt weak. I didn't feel like getting up and with that, I blanked out…

**Later…**

_Wakey, wakey, Anya Pearson… I don't wanna get- GET UP!_

"Man, I'm glad to see you guys!" I heard Chris say.

"Delta Team, Captain Stone." A man spoke.

"Thanks Josh. I owe you one!" Sheva said.

"You guys know each other?-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, shooting upward. I was greeted by Chris, Sheva's, some black guy who I assumed was this Josh guy, and the other agents, eyes who were looking at me.

"Oh… Hey guys! What's-"

"Who is she again?" Josh asked. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's a civilian I ran into. Anya Pearson. Completely harmless. Possibly brainless as well." He said. Harmless huh? Give me a gun and let me shoot you and we'll see if I'm harmless or not.

"So as I was saying," Sheva continued, "I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I know." She said with a smile. I could tell a certain SOMEONE was kissing ass or showing off.

"Sheva became the little sister of the team," Josh explained to them, "Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we received from the hard drive, we believe he has moved onto the mining area. There's more information inside." He held out a small flash drive to them. "We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case." He handed it to Chris. Wait a minute, did he just say Irving? Why were they hunting down Irving? Should I contact Jill and let her know that they were after Irving?

"What are you going to do about her?" Josh said pointing to me. I stood up, jabbing my index finger into his chest.

"Um, HER has a name." I stated. I had expected my ankle to hurt but when I looked, it was wrapped around in bandages reducing the pain abit when I walked but it still hurt slightly.

"Don't worry. We'll bring her along with us. She'll be under our protection." Chris said. For some reason when Chris said that a feeling in the pit of my stomach rejoiced with glee. Josh nodded and left along with the rest of his team. While they were leaving I DID get to look at their asses… oh don't give me that face! Men in those uniforms were hot! Oh god… I'm turning into Julie.

"Is that a PDA?" I asked as I saw Chris pull it out of his back pocket. I didn't see anything before when I was staring at his ass- Wait, what I'm saying! What's wrong with me? Nada. I was staring at nothing what so ever!

"Jill!" He gasped. I perked up at the name of Jill. Was Chris down with Jill to? Argh! This game is so confusing! Make some fucking sense so I can understand!

"Chris, are you alright?" Sheva asked, her voice full of concern. Chris looked at her.

"This picture its… It's nothing. We should keep moving." He replied, putting his PDA away. I then got an idea. As him and Sheva began readying to go, I snuck up behind Chris. I wanted that PDA. I had E-mails, messages, Facebook statuses to look at! I crept my hand out to his back pocket but then he just HAD to turn around.

"Uh… What are you doing?" He asked confused. Okay, the way this was, did not look right. I looked like I was trying to touch his ass. His facial expression give it away he was thinking this to.

"I was not trying to touch your ass if that's what your thinking!" I quickly said. Sheva snickered near the door. Chris laughed at this.

"Sure. You're WAY to young for me kiddo." He said as ruffled my head as he walked to Sheva, a smile plastered on his face. I stomped my foot.

"Good because I wouldn't wanna date you even if I was older! You wish you had this but you can't! So in your face. I could find someone way better. Well not as muscularly hot as-" I stop mid-sentence and thought about what I had just said. Thankful, the two of them didn't hear me. No it couldn't be. He was a video game character. I… I couldn't be FALLING for Chris?… I pushed the thought away as I realized after reading so much fanfiction thanks to Julie, I can't interfere with a video games plot and time line.


End file.
